


And the Prize is Salt

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Salt Trio Porn [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Excuse Plot, Fanservice, Masturbation, Multi, Noodle Incidents, OT3, Playboy Bunny, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta didn't think that Cloud was going to win the tournament so she made a bet that she would let him do what he wanted with her if he won. Cloud wasn't expecting to win, but when he did, he milked the idea for all its worth and Corrin got dragged into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Prize is Salt

**Author's Note:**

> So this was planned back in June, but due to having no motivation to write it due to Crown of Ruin and the other Salt Trio porn story, I literally pushed it back. This would have been stand alone, but now it is tied into JV Punishment. Enjoy!

Corrin let out a frustrated sigh as he watched his two lovers enjoy their time together next to him. He should have known that Cloud would have went over to Bayonetta first after all of that taunting. Who could blame him? The Umbra Witch was looking delicious tonight and for good reasons.

Earlier this week, Bayonetta made a deal with Cloud telling him to win the next tournament after his not-so-stellar performance at the previous one. She gave him the incentive that if he won, he could order her to do whatever he wanted that night. It could be something as paying for dinner or a sexual kink that Bayonetta would normally not do for him. Of course, the one thing she refused to do was help Cloud get back to Midgar. Master Hand would make sure that the ex-SOLDIER stayed in the Smash Brothers Realm while the contract was still in effect.

Cloud had made a sarcastic quip that the one thing he wanted was impossible for Bayonetta to give him. The blond didn't want to lose in such an embarrassing manner again though, so the least he could do was try and not get manhandled (or rather monkey-handled) by Diddy Kong. Cloud was just lucky that his bracket was easier than the last tournament, but he still had to run into that small chimp. Cloud wanted to thank Palutena for making things easier. Since this was a double elimination tournament, it lasted longer than expected. Palutena reminded everyone what would happen if she got serious and knocked Diddy into the loser's bracket relatively early on. The tournament's "script" went out of whack and while not every Smasher entered the tournament, Cloud was able to make it into grand finals on the winner's side again. Again, Diddy Kong showed up, but due to learning from his mistakes in the last tournament, he managed to clutch it out after getting the bracket reset on him.

Bayonetta was almost worried that Cloud wasn't going to win again. This time, he would still get the money for them to go on the vacation that Bayonetta still wanted, but the blond could care less about the money at the moment.

"So, about that bet…" Cloud began after he, Bayonetta and Corrin were alone after the reward scenario. "You're not going to back down now that I won, are you?"

Bayonetta chuckled nervously as a response. On one hand, she wasn't going to forget. On the other hand, she didn't like the look Cloud was giving her. In the back of her mind, going too far with Cloud's punishment the last time might actually bite her in the butt. Corrin was equally nervous with Cloud's rather sinister expression.

"No, of course not. I am a woman of my word." Bayonetta responded half-heartedly.

"I hope so. I already have an idea what I want you to do."

Bayonetta had this feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this at all. "Oh?"

"We're heading back to the love hotel. Same room as last time at 10:30 PM, so I don't want to hear that either of you got lost in the hotel."

The only one who would legitimately make that excuse was Corrin. His sense of direction wasn't the greatest, so it wouldn't be a surprise if Corrin ended up at the Smash Hotel instead of the love hotel. At the very least the dragon prince would be spared from any sexual encounters.

"Why aren't we leaving now?" Corrin questioned.

"I need to pick something up."

"Huh?"

"It's something for tonight. You two will enjoy it."

Bayonetta shook her head in annoyance when Cloud decided to bail on them after he said that. They could have followed him if they chose to, but the Umbra Witch suddenly felt sick after he left. Perhaps this was a sign that something was coming and she could use this uneasy feeling to bail out.

"Cere, you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Corrin dear. I just have a feeling Cloud is not going to be nice to us tonight."

The silver haired prince frowned. He wanted to believe that Cloud would have something pleasant for them when they arrived in the hotel room, but if Bayonetta expected something, she was probably right on the issue…and that only upset him even more.

"Hey, we still got an hour before we need to be at the hotel. I'll treat you to something before we see Cloud."

"Darling, if you eat now, your stomach is going to burst when it's time for our fun activity."

"But…"

"We can do other things while we wait."

Corrin pouted at the older woman's vagueness. If she didn't want to eat, chances are they would be walking around until it was time to go to the hotel. The dragon prince prayed that Cloud wouldn't try to humiliate them for what they did the last time.

* * *

In all honestly, Corrin was asking for too much. Cloud really didn't like what they did the last time even if he enjoyed the sex. Bayonetta made it too personal and now that he won this tournament against the chimp that publically humiliated him, he was going to take his revenge.

Everything was already laid out in the hotel room when time finally came for the two Smashers to meet with the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud had finished preparing for this occasion. He wasted no time in getting the two in the room and revealing what he wanted them to wear before they tried anything. Corrin felt his cheeks burning as he murmured how the Umbra Witch was right about the bad feeling.

"And why the hell would I wear that?!" Bayonetta could be heard shouting. It wasn't like her to lose her temper and swear, but Cloud was good at pushing her buttons.

"This is part of the bet. I won, so I want you two to wear this."

The ex-SOLDIER wanted his lovers to wear the same thing. The hangers allowed him to hold up two playboy bunny outfits. One looked more revealing than the other one, but both of the outfits served the purpose of sexualizing the person who put on the attire.

Cloud was very impressed with the outfits that were handpicked for this occasion. He wasn't going to say out loud that he asked Peach for advice after he had a match with her a week prior. Cloud had to muster up the courage to tell the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom what he had in mind. While Peach wasn't the type to joke around with someone's deep, dark secrets, she did resist the urge to tell Cloud that he and his lovers had a hard time hiding the fact they were together. The ex-SOLDIER became determined to win the next big tournament to have his idea played out. Cloud wanted to be prepared in advance since he ran the risk of having no planned idea if he actually won, resulting in Bayonetta not being punished.

Because Peach was aware of that obvious fact, she was able to find (or make) the outfits that catered to Cloud's taste for this particular occasion. The outfit she decided on was the playboy bunny. Cloud recalled that during one of Bayonetta's casual conversations with him, she said how he would never see her in getup like that. It was strange for her to say this when she wore the most outrageous outfits at times in combat. What better way for Cloud to extract his revenge than to force her to wear an outfit that she didn't find appealing?

The specific playboy outfit for Bayonetta included a corset, bunny ears, skirt and pantyhose. Cloud was asked if he wanted the other parts to the outfit, but Cloud rejected the offer. If he only had one goal in mind at the end of the day, he might as well skip the tie, the tail, the cuffs and the collar. Anything related to BDSM was not on Cloud's priority. What Peach did note was how Cloud specifically asked her to not include an underwear portion to Bayonetta's outfit and to just make the skirt portion long enough to be able to cover a part of her body. The Umbra Witch's outfit as a result focused on revealing as much skin as possible. However, the outfit also made it easier to pull down the area holding her chest if Cloud wished it.

Corrin's outfit was regular in comparison. Cloud still refused the accessories that he didn't want Bayonetta's outfit to have, but he made sure that the corset came with a teddy. Peach altered it to where it would be easy to "rip off" the panty portion of the outfit though.

And of course, Cloud got to choose the color for the both of them. In the back of his mind, he wanted Corrin to have a white outfit, but he would rather have Corrin match with Bayonetta than go for the color that would better suit him.

At the end of the day, Cloud was impressed with what Peach came up with for his two lovers. They may have protested immediately after seeing what Cloud had to offer, but they still had to wear the garment when all was said and done. Corrin refused to look Cloud straight in the eye as he covered his chest area. Bayonetta gave the ex-SOLDIER the best glare she could muster. It was hard to take her seriously when she was leaning in and her chest was threatening to pop out of the corset.

"Of all the things you could have come up with, it had to be this?!" Bayonetta asked angrily.

"You two look great." Cloud answered truthfully. While Bayonetta looked good in almost everything, Corrin easily passed as a sexy girl with a small chest. "You two should dress up more often."

"I dress up on my days off…" Bayonetta groaned. "At the very least you could have…"

"Hmm?"

Bayonetta decided to not finish her sentence. It would keep her from summoning Madama Butterfly and having her punch Cloud in the face.

"Umm…Cloud…" Corrin began nervously. "W-Why are we dressed up as this? I'm a dragon…so being a rabbit is…weird…"

 _I would think you would be more weirded out by the fact that these outfits intentionally expose your sex organs._ Cloud thought to himself. "Haven't you heard of a playboy bunny, Corrin?"

The dragon prince shook his head. "No…I'm sorry…"

"The playboy bunnies are the waitresses you see in casinos and clubs. They serve you in these outfits. Of course, they're completely covered up for the sake of their job, but they're pretty… _ **alluring**_ to look at."

Cloud said this as he looked towards Bayonetta folding her arms. She was far from amused with his vocabulary at the moment.

"…So are you going to tell me what a brothel is?" Corrin had to ask casually, causing Cloud to shake his head. He gave Corrin an unamused expression that rivaled Bayonetta's when it came to this question. "I guess not…"

"Before you changed the subject," Cloud interrupted, "the answer to your question, Corrin is I wanted to see you two in this getup for a while now."

"You could have chosen something sexier…" Bayonetta complained.

"I don't find people in Honey Bee garbs attractive." Cloud retorted. "At least I learned while being there that dressing up as a rabbit isn't so bad. After all, you two got to obey me tonight."

Corrin shuffled uncomfortably as a result. He wasn't too thrilled with the answer, but it was good enough for the dragon prince to not ask any more questions. Bayonetta was far from pleased.

"I said I would let you do anything you wanted, but this? What do you want me to do in this unappealing outfit?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"No, I'm not as clever as you might think, Mr. Moody. Do tell me why this was a good idea."

Cloud was laughing maniacally in the back of his mind. Bayonetta was visibly angry with him. It wasn't every day she looked ready to kick his ass and drag him down to hell for wasting her time.

"You always call me boring, Bayonetta. When we have sex tonight, you two will be wearing those outfits. Hope you like them."

Both were far from pleased with Cloud's honest answer. Corrin just hated the bunny ears on his head while Bayonetta prepared to replace the outfit with her hair just to spite him. The blond wasn't done talking.

"Of course, if you don't want to work with me tonight, that's fine. You're just not going to have sex. Hope you two are okay with that."

Cloud was very brave saying this. Nothing would stop Bayonetta from getting what she wanted, but if the blond was going to deny her that…

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Bayonetta growled.

"All I'm asking is for you two to act like those playboy bunnies we have seen at the Smash Casino and ask me to screw you. It's not too far from what we usually do. You two beg for me all the time."

There was a hint of cockiness in his tone and for good reasons. Bayonetta may have taken charge and Corrin may have went along with whatever the older Smashers planned, but Cloud was the one they both went to if they wanted a large cock inside them.

Another thing Cloud was certain of was Bayonetta's pride would prevent her from actually doing anything to him. She wasn't the type to go back on her deal, but at the same time, something like this would make her question her own ego. The blond did want to knock her down a peg, but she was still sexy to look at regardless of what happened afterwards.

"…You want me to beg in this bunny outfit…" Bayonetta muttered darkly.

"You don't have to, but-"

"I didn't know that was one of your kinks."

Cloud blushed slightly at that. "I don't see why you're upset about this outfit when you're fine with stripping Link's tunic and wearing it yourself. Don't think I didn't know about that incident."

"Oh…"

"Or the time you thought it would be funny to dress up as a furry and see how people would react. Marth fainting was humorous, but you made everyone else raise an eyebrow at you?"

"Hey…"

"Not to mention you have those high school uniforms in your drawer. Cory told me. You have a strange fetish with clothes that make you feel younger."

Bayonetta did indeed pale at this part. She looked over in worry to Corrin, who was confused by this dialogue exchange, before looking at Cloud.

"Blackmail is not a nice thing to do to a lady."

"I'm not the one who threw out that bib."

Corrin felt the air in the room become dry as it became difficult to breathe. If he didn't say anything now, he felt like no one was going to happy tonight.

"C-Cere…Cloud…no fighting tonight…please?"

The dragon prince was too nice for his own good. He allowed the conversation to be dropped and for Cloud to focus on the younger Smasher who would be more than willing to play along.

"We won't fight…but are you willing to beg for me?" Cloud asked. He tried his best to hide his arrogant smirk when he saw the glint in Corrin's eyes. Red eyes avoided his blue ones, but Corrin refused to speak up originally.

"Corrin is not going to play along either." Bayonetta told him. "He's adorable in anything he wears, but this is going too far."

"N-No…it's okay, Cere…" Corrin muttered. "I'm fine…with doing whatever Cloud wants tonight. He did win after all."

For once, Bayonetta wished that Corrin was on her side. The dragon prince was always thinking about her, but clearly, he was thinking about himself more than her right now. She could see it in his eyes. The purity in them were replaced with a dark desire that she had seen on multiple occasions when the three of them were alone.

"H-How do you want me to beg?" The young Smasher questioned. He gulped nervously expecting Cloud to say something dirty to him. Cloud just smirked.

"The usual way. You were always the needy one."

Corrin had to wonder what Cloud meant by that. He had no time to ponder his words and think of how he wanted to go at this. Bayonetta was still frustrated and he didn't want to do anything to make her more upset. He wanted to please both his partners. Even if he had to wear this embarrassing outfit, he would obey the ex-SOLDIER without a second thought.

"C-Cloud…f-for tonight…umm…will…"

Cloud shook his head at Corrin's stumbling. "You don't need to be nervous. Just say what's on your mind."

Cloud was willing to be patient with Corrin. Unlike Bayonetta who he had a vendetta against, he wanted the silver haired prince to feel comfortable.

Corrin could not think of anything to say. Instead his eyes and mind wandered over to Cloud before his eyes failed to look straight ahead. He blushed the moment he looked down and tried to pretend he didn't make that action.

"Corrin?"

"…Since I'm a bunny tonight…I…I will do my best to service you."

Cloud hoped that was not the only thing Corrin was going to tell him. The prince could do better than that. He spoke too soon though as Corrin mustered up the courage to approach Cloud and tried to give him the most adorable look he could make.

"I'm a dragon…bunny…so I'll probably mess up…please let me service you…and in return…please give me your…your…" Corrin could not finish that sentence. His face was too red at this point. Cloud did hear "penis" at the end. That word got jumbled up from his embarrassment.

"You need to be louder than that, Corrin." Cloud taunted causing Corrin to flinch at his tone.

"W-Why would I say that twice? I-I'll service you so…"

"Service me how?"

And this was why Bayonetta did not want to participate in Cloud's game. He was going to make sure he heard the exact words from their mouths. There was no way in hell she would beg for something that she could snatch at any time. Corrin however…

"…Your…pants…are…tight. I will…loosen them…"

"Oh?"

"Your penis…I…it needs help…releasing…"

"And?"

"As a dragon…bunny, I will use this body to service you…"

Corrin prayed that was good enough. Cloud thought it was passing even though the dragon prince had said worse when he wasn't forced to say things on the spot. Now, his attention was to Bayonetta. While slightly cringing at Corrin's forced words, now she was put into the spotlight. Would she have to offer him the same service too?

"If you expect me to beg as your prize for winning the tournament, you can throw any ideas with us tonight outside the window." Bayonetta hissed.

"If you're not going to beg, then you're not going to get any sex from me or Corrin." Cloud retorted right back.

Bayonetta hissed at Cloud's words. If she wasn't going to beg, she wasn't going to get in on the action tonight. Fate was too cruel to her. She didn't want to see Corrin be rewarded with his cuteness. The silver haired prince blushed as he felt the blond wrap his arms around his waist. He was delighted to receive a kiss from him as his reward for begging. Normally, Cloud would be gentle with his kisses to Corrin in comparison to Bayonetta. This time, he wanted to be rough. It took Corrin completely by surprise with how forceful Cloud was. The dominant game they played with their tongues was completely one-sided.

"Like that?"

Corrin nodded his head as a response. He tilted his head slightly so when Cloud kissed him again, he could allow the older man to go further in.

"You should. You're a grateful one…unlike Cereza."

"Excuse me?!"

Cloud's taunting was getting to her. If she were a sore loser, she would have taken what she wanted from him in that moment, but she stood by her side of the bed in silence instead. She tapped her foot impatiently hoping that would catch his attention, but Cloud only cared for Corrin at the moment. Corrin giggled when Cloud stopped kissing him passionately only to start kissing his ears gently. The silver haired prince's ears twitched as an endearing purr came out of his mouth. Bayonetta failed to realize that her face was turning pink slightly. Corrin being erotic and flirty was one thing, but she adored his cuteness more than anything. Cloud loved this side just as much, but his goal was to get every side of the Nohrian prince out tonight. Cloud was going to be satisfied with Corrin one way or another, but Bayonetta was a different story entirely.

As Cloud continued to ignore her in favor of Corrin, Bayonetta continued to wrestle with both her pride and lust. After what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes and finally decided to swallow her pride. She slowly got on the other side of the bed and put herself in an awkward position where she laid on her stomach with her hips in the air. The attention was to her rear. Without any underwear, it was easy for Cloud to see her two holes. Normally, Bayonetta wouldn't have any issues posing like this for either of her boyfriends. However, this situation was clearly different. She had on an outfit she wasn't exactly fond of and was being ordered to beg for some action instead of getting what she deserved. According to Cloud, she wasn't serious enough, so she didn't deserve a reward. The frustration was clear on her face, but she at least got to hide her face while doing this pose. She hesitated before taking her fingers and using them to spread her pussy from that position.

"…C-Cloud, I know Corrin is nice, but there's something better waiting for you."

Again, Cloud ignored her as he continued to feel down Corrin's waist. The dragon prince hummed where Cloud's hands were going and whispered to the ex-SOLDIER to touch him in that spot. Bayonetta growled at Cloud deliberately ignoring her. What could she do to get his attention besides beg? For a moment, she considered playing with herself. Yet she stopped herself from masturbating only because she felt that would be worse than begging in this current situation. What happens if she got turned on while he continued to mess with Corrin? At this rate, Cloud would allow Corrin to suck him off simply because Corrin requested it.

"Cloud…please…"

Cloud's ears perked up. Corrin was more important at the moment only because the silver haired prince already had his hands on Cloud's dick. He smiled sheepishly at how hard the older man already was.

"Cloud…I want you so bad." Corrin murmured cutely as he snuggled at his chest. Cloud shivered at Corrin's touch. "I want a taste…"

The blond probably would have allowed Corrin to give him a blowjob had Bayonetta not resigned to her fate. Cloud heard her let out a rather pathetic whine due to ignoring her.

"Cloud, please fuck me! I want you right now!"

The spiky haired Smasher just chuckled at how loud she was. Corrin was rather surprised at Bayonetta's voice cracking just slightly.

"Oh?"

"Don't make me say it again…" The Umbra Witch hissed. She moved her hips slightly in hopes of persuading him, but he wasn't interested in her actions. He was more concerned with her wording.

"I will make you say it again." Cloud told her with an arrogant smirk on his face. If Bayonetta looked at him, she would have been infuriated by his confidence. "Why can't you be an obedient rabbit like Corrin? He accepted his fate rather nicely."

Corrin was starting to grow impatient. He continued to rub at Cloud's cock through his pants. Once Cloud heard the zipper unzip, it was time to make his decision.

"Dammit, Cloud…" Bayonetta mumbled. "Please fuck me first…"

The blond was enjoying the Umbra Witch's "quiet" voice. Was it really that hard to beg? Cloud noticed that Bayonetta just couldn't do it. Her voice was getting softer until she was begging to the bed sheets more than him.

"Cloud?" Corrin asked as he noticed Cloud was starting to pay attention to Bayonetta more.

"I can't hear you, Cereza." Cloud began. "Lift your head up and tell me."

Bayonetta could be heard sighing as she obeyed. Cloud could feel his heart skip a beat seeing how beet red the Umbra Witch was.

"Please…punish me for my insolence…"

Corrin let out a disappointed sigh as Cloud finally made his decision. He whispered something to the red eyed prince before forcing Corrin to sit on the opposite side of the bed. Bayonetta flinched feeling Cloud get behind her. Did she go too far with the begging or…

"After all of that taunting, you are capable of begging." Cloud hummed as he forced her to remain in that awkward position. "You really wanted this."

"W-Weren't you going to go to Corn-ahhh?!"

Cloud wasted no time thrusting his cock inside her pussy. The Umbra Witch could not ask about Corrin when she was on the receiving end of the pleasure. She expected that even after all of that begging, he would have made her suffer and fuck the dragon prince in the ass instead. This would have been perfect karma seeing as how she relentlessly teased him before when he failed to win the tournament. Her moans continued to please him when he attempted to hit her womb on the first go. No matter how many times they had sex though, that was just something that could not happen. The blond did take note how Bayonetta's body tensed up, but instead of waiting for her to adjust, he kept going. Even if he didn't deny her sex, he was going to make it less than pleasant. The Umbra Witch would not mind it so much had she not been paying to Corrin this entire time.

Corrin growled, watching Cloud reject him in favor of the Umbra Witch. He mustered the courage to beg for Cloud's penis and was rewarded with the scene before him. He wanted what Bayonetta was getting but even if he begged, he apparently wasn't loud enough to warrant any reward.

 _It's not fair!_ Corrin thought to himself as he stared down at his own length. _Cloud makes me wear this getup and beg…but I don't get anything?!_

Corrin wanted Cloud to please him while he was screwing the Umbra Witch into the mattress. So what if he didn't have an extra hole? He would still be able to please him!

The dragon prince slowly reached out and placed his hand on the tip of his dick. He groaned at the small touch. Even though it was his own hand, his dick wanted release. Sighing, he started stroking himself in front of the older two Smashers. Corrin imagined himself being the one that was being pleasured by the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud's large dick was inside him and when the older man refused to pleasure the young prince, Corrin would relieve himself while Cloud pounded him into the mattress. His tail might pop up during the sexual encounter and smack Cloud a couple of times. At some point, Cloud would grab his tail and prevent it from hitting him in the face. The tail was a sensitive part of his body, and the silver haired prince would make a delighted squeal while begging Cloud to pound him faster.

"Ahh…Clouuuud…"

If Cloud had a way to drown Corrin out, he would have done so a while ago. The dragon prince was capable of being patient with him, but of course the younger Smasher got horny just from begging for him. By constantly hanging around the two, the innocent side of the Nohrian prince slowly drifted away and replaced with a lascivious personality that enjoyed spending time with the older Smashers. While this applied to Smash and activities outside of Smash, sex was the last thing on Corrin's mind due to an incident in his world that made him swear off sex. Bayonetta had managed to convince the dragon prince to enjoy it. As long as they respected him during the autumn season, then Corrin was willing to participate.

 _I wonder if that really was the best idea._ Cloud thought to himself as he slowed down his thrusting. He felt Bayonetta shiver below him. Slowing down only caused her to give him the best glare she could muster. "Hmm? Finished already?" Cloud smirked.

She refused to respond. If she did, she would be giving him something to brag about. Cloud didn't need an answer though. As much as the Umbra Witch tried to pretend that Cloud wasn't getting to her and that she hated the idea of serving him as a playboy bunny, her body said otherwise. It was tensing up as if she was ready to climax.

"You're not going to say anything?"

Still no response. Cloud accepted the fact he wasn't going to get anything from her and made sure to finish up. From the position they were in, it was clear that Bayonetta wanted to grip onto something when she reached climax. Doggystyle made it difficult if he was screwing her into the mattress like this. She just had to accept Cloud's hard thrusts inside her a little while longer before she felt her strength leave her. Cloud regretted the position a little if only because the Umbra Witch would moan into the blanket. She really did not want to give Cloud the satisfaction he wanted. If he was cruel, he would have yanked her hair up and had her call out his name. Instead, he focused on himself and came from a combination of Bayonetta's warmth and the erotic sight Corrin was given him.

Corrin was still masturbating to the scene before him. He may not have been able to see Bayonetta's expression, but he had a feeling she was satisfied with Cloud's manhood inside of her. He wanted that inside of him now and continued to play with himself. If stroking his cock wasn't enough, now the Nohrian prince used his free hand to pinch at his nipple.

"C-Cloud…please hurry…I want you too…"

"Depends if Cereza wants me to help you." Cloud snarked as he looked down toward the Umbra Witch who refused to move from her spot. The ex-SOLDIER let out a small sigh of relief when the Umbra Witch didn't make a snarky retort after cumming inside of her. Normally, she would complain for whatever reason when he did it. She was fine when Corrin came inside her, but she had issues with him. That still annoyed him to a large extent.

"Corrin, come over here." Cloud ordered after pulling out of the Umbra Witch. "I'm not done with this witch yet."

Bayonetta should have expected that Cloud wasn't through with her, but at the same time, she didn't understand why he was able to take so much out of her. Perhaps the roughness made her more tired than she originally thought. She gasped slightly when she felt Cloud force her to lie on her back. The ex-SOLDIER gazed upon her mostly naked form. The bunny ears really did look good on her especially when she was shyly avoiding eye contact with Cloud, who was acting like a wolf at this point. Peach designed the playboy outfit just so her private parts would be showing to Cloud. Her breasts were neglected as a result of Cloud focusing on her vagina instead.

"You're awfully quiet." Cloud teased as he waited for Corrin to come over to his side of the bed. "Corrin, have fun with her."

Corrin wasn't really pleased with this order. "Cere is tired. Let her rest."

"Corrin, I thought you said you would do anything I want."

The silver haired prince glared at him as a response. "I did…but…"

Cloud sighed as he made Corrin stand where he was originally standing. Corrin didn't know what to expect until he felt Cloud place his hand on his back. That hand would slowly run down to the place where his tail would normally pop up. The dragon prince let out a surprised sound as a result.

"You think I'm going to let you suffer?" Cloud asked him. "Not a chance. Bayonetta is just not allowed to rest."

The Umbra Witch opened her mouth wanting to speak, but shut it. Compared to Cloud, Corrin would be gentler with her, so at the very least it wasn't all that bad…

"Cere…I apologize in advance." Corrin mumbled. He accepted Cloud's response and positioned himself in between the older woman's legs. "I do want Cloud but…"

The Umbra Witch flinched feeling Corrin slowly insert his cock into her. The red eyed prince hesitated for a moment before forcing himself in. He was rewarded with a small moan.

"Cere, wrap your arms around me…" Corrin mumbled to her. "It should…make things easier."

At the very least Corrin was thinking of her wellbeing. She smiled slightly as she obeyed the young prince without a second thought. He shivered hearing her whisper something delightful in his ear. He had no problem listening to her afterward.

"Bunnies are so quick to multiply…" Cloud snarked to himself before forcing Corrin to stop before he got to into it. "Corrin, you're getting your wish."

Before Corrin could say anything, Cloud had inserted his dick inside his ass. He yelped at the sudden pain, but he didn't know whether to tell Cloud to stop or not. If Corrin stopped, Bayonetta would scowl at him for stopping, but if he kept going, the silver haired prince would regret it later. Corrin decided to rock back and forth so Cloud could easily hit his prostate.

"Is this to your satisfaction?" Cloud asked wearingly.

Corrin could only nod his head as a response. He didn't want this anymore. He needed this sensation that was flowing through his body.

"Y-Yes! P-Please~ More!"

Cloud was the one to flinch with how reactionary Corrin was being. The dragon prince may have looked small, but gods was his ass swallowing his dick whole. What an embarrassing way to think, but Cloud had to remind himself that this was what happened when Corrin got exposed to the sexual nature of humans for far too long. The blond didn't mind it too much. Corrin was always tight in comparison to Bayonetta no matter how many times he screwed him like this.

"C-Cloud, slow down!"

Cloud didn't realize that was Bayonetta crying out. While he was in heaven with every deep thrust inside his boyfriend, the Umbra Witch was trying to hold on for the sake of her pride. Corrin and Cloud did handle her differently, but when Corrin was in an ecstatic state, his gentleness disappeared in favor of hammering her senseless. Bayonetta did not mind this one bit, but she refused to be the first one of the trio to climax first. Bayonetta's endurance was astounding, but Cloud had finished pounding her first. If she had to go another round with a horny dragon, there was no way she was going to last long.

"Cere…" Corrin moaned her name as he tried to pick up the pace. He couldn't get enough of the Umbra Witch's warm pussy that was clenching around his dick. "Cloud…"

His entire body was on fire. His dragon instincts were going to completely take over. Corrin wanted to have some self-restraint, but he couldn't help himself. The dragon side of him was reminding him that he was going to be filling up his girlfriend and would be filled by his boyfriend. Just thinking about the semen that would spray all over the place sent shivers down his spine.

"Ahh…ahh…I can't…" Corrin couldn't form a coherent sentence once Cloud went further into him. Another cry came out of his mouth as he felt he was near his limit already.

Cloud would have teased him about cumming first. Instead he leaned closer to Corrin so the dragon prince would have a harder time grinding back into him. The dragon prince squealed at the hot breath that suddenly touched his ears.

"Cum, Corrin. You know you want release."

Bayonetta could barely hear him. Whatever he told Corrin made his moan more drowned out than usual.

"Ahhhh…"

Corrin was the first one to succumb to the pleasure. After Cloud hit him in the prostate one last time, Corrin felt himself tighten up. The moan that escaped Corrin's lip followed up with him cumming inside the Umbra Witch. Corrin's voice was enough for both of his partners to finish up shortly afterward. Cloud made a mental note to himself that Bayonetta came almost immediately after Corrin filled her up. Corrin's fluids would be mixed in with Cloud's now deep within her womb and the idea alone was enough for her to climax. Cloud continued to pound into Corrin's ass even after the dragon prince had climaxed before pouring himself into the younger male.

Cloud nearly forgot to breathe after planting his seed inside of the Nohrian prince. If he pulled out immediately, he might have ended up squirting the younger Smasher's back before his cock decided to stop. Cloud let himself catch his breath before enjoying the sight below him. Because Corrin was sandwiched in between him and Bayonetta, it was difficult for him to flop on top of the older woman. He didn't show any signs of being tired, but he too needed a break. Cloud felt his heart thumping seeing the flushed cheeks Corrin had combined with the small drops of sweat threatening to drip down the side of his forehead. His body was trembling with the release and his tail was threatening to hit the ex-SOLDIER, but the blond didn't mind too much.

It was Bayonetta who was a sight to behold. Granted, she was always beautiful to look at. Cloud could admit to himself that she was gorgeous, but he could never praise her looks as much as he wanted simply because Bayonetta was expecting it. Situations like these were different. Bayonetta was usually in control when the three of them had sex. The Umbra Witch really did not want anyone to see her with any other expression except one that expressed confidence. Here she was though clinging to Corrin tightly after her second orgasm. She fought hard to not climax first and while it paid off, it left her in a dazed state. Her face was just as red as the lollipops she sucked on. Her gaze was unfocused. Despite the lens she wore that meant to hide the expressions in her eyes, in these situations they were worthless and her current emotions were exposed to her two lovers. If Cloud had the energy, he would go for another round just to see what would make the older woman break. This was just one of the few times where he would see her in a vulnerable state…

And here he was ruining the opportunity by deciding to end the little roleplaying session. Corrin recovered rather quickly due to Cloud's sudden actions.

"C-Cloud, don't stop! I still want to go!" Corrin whined when he felt Cloud pull out. "No…don't do this to me."

Bayonetta wanted to add something to Corrin's whining, but refrained from saying anything that could incriminate her again. She gave a weak glare toward Cloud that stated the same thing Corrin wanted. She wanted him to continue in a different position.

"No." Cloud hissed. "I'm calling the shots…and we're stopping now before we continue all night. You two would do that if you were in charge."

Corrin wouldn't, but Bayonetta certainly would. Because she cared for the dragon prince, she usually stopped herself from continuing if he tired out.

"But I'm not tired!" Corrin cried.

"I am. You two can go to sleep now."

Corrin let out a sad whimper before Bayonetta asked Corrin to pull out of her. He was forced to obey, but he was disappointed that the sex was done for now.

Cloud grumbled at how needy his two lovers were. It did not matter if he was exhausted from just a few rounds, they wanted to keep going. Since he was in charge this time, it meant that he could stop whenever he wanted and they (specifically Bayonetta) couldn't complain. The blond wouldn't be surprised if while he decided to sleep that Bayonetta would convince Corrin to continue the fun.

"Don't expect me to beg next time." He could hear Bayonetta mumble under her breath. He chuckled nervously only because he knew she would punish him for making her go over the top with her begging.

"You're really good at begging though." Cloud couldn't help but snark. He received a menacing glare as a response. "…Fine. I'll think of something you'll hate even more if you keep making that face."

The only reason Bayonetta didn't make a retort was because of Corrin. The dragon prince already fell asleep in between them and the Umbra Witch wasn't rude enough to lightly punch Cloud if it meant waking the young prince up.

"Or maybe we'll let Corrin call the shots next time."

Bayonetta smirked at the idea if only because she couldn't imagine the dragon prince come up with anything naughty. She would probably regret thinking that he was incapable of such a feat later. Right now, she was going to wait until Cloud passed out before she decided to play a prank on him later in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: TBC with 7737 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. So in the JV Punishment story, Bayonetta was mad that Cloud lost and his punishment was being put in a situation of being denied an orgasm. Cloud doesn't think that's a good punishment for Bayonetta and would rather overwork her if you know what I mean.
> 
> A thing that always makes me upset though is how there is no playboy bunny costume for Bayonetta. She's perfect for that.
> 
> 2\. The brothel is a reference to Do as I Say (Not as I Do). Corrin doesn't know what a brothel is in most timelines, but you would think in a timeline where Corrin is sexually active that he would learn what a brothel was.
> 
> 3\. The costume references are either actual costume Bayonetta can wear or were cut content. People made jokes about how Bayonetta would steal Link's tunic after flirting with him. The Star Fox one doesn't have any real jokes like Link or Samus, so the joke is how Bayonetta dresses up as a furry and confuses everyone because they don't know if they should be turned on or not. The high school outfit actually exists…and I'm not really a fan of it. And I actually hate the cut one of her wearing a baby's bib of sorts and it's like "We're taking this costume porn too far…not even Queen's Blade would do this." Bayonetta takes offense to the idea of her dressing younger than what she appears is due to how she's like forty in human years if you don't add the 500-600 (even if she aged well and stopped aging at like twenty). If it's because she doesn't want to be reminded how much time she wasted or if it's because there is some shame with hanging with a younger crowd is up to you.


End file.
